Heart of Glass
Alli is worried that she will lose Johnny to a more experienced girl, so she decides to play with the big kids at the ravine. Peter's been talking to Darcy and is planning to visit her. Main Plot The episode starts with Alli and Johnny making out in his car. When Johnny feels things are going too fast, he breaks it off and tells her it's getting late and that she should go home. When Alli returns home, she is furious and storms off to her room. She then calls Clare and immediately says "I hate my life." The next day, she arrives at school and after embarrassing herself in front of her math teacher, she asks Mia and Anya if their boyfriends are ever not "in the mood." The girls then proceed to tell Alli that Johnny was "with" a lot of other girls at Lakehurst or in Mia's words "he was a total dog." After class, Alli goes to talk to Johnny and asks if he wanted to go to see a movie that night. He proceeds to tell her that he promised Bruce he would go to the ravine that night. After finally bothering him enough, he agrees to hang out with her at the ravine. At the ravine, Alli decided to wear a rather risqué outfit, which impressed Johnny's friends. When Clare must leave due to time restraints, Alli must make the decision whether or not to sleep with Johnny. Her decision to lose her virginity brutally hurts their relationship. The next day at school, Alli breaks up with him and he is truly hurt. That same afternoon, Clare and Alli are outside the school and Johnny is behind them. When Clare convinces Alli to go back to him, she tells Johnny that she is not going to have sex again until she is ready. After a loving conversation, Johnny tells Alli that he was a virgin too. When Alli asks "So, we can take it slow?" Johnny's reply is "You know it's impossible to say no to you, right?" The episode then ends with her head resting on his shoulder and his head on hers. Subplot After school, Peter goes over to Mia and tells her (in front of Anya) that he is doing a world studies class and his country is Kenya. Mia and Anya say goodbye, but Anya points out that he chose the country his ex-girlfriend Darcy is in. The night before at Peter's, Mia finds a form for Peter to go to Kenya to be with Darcy. When Mia tells Peter that she found the page, he gives her a blank stare, but the next day he tells her he has been thinking about Darcy a lot and she breaks up with him. . Trivia *This marks the first time Darcy is mentioned since having left the series. *This is the episode where Alli loses her virginity. *The name of the episode is the same name of the song Heart Of Glass by Blondie Gallery Heart_of_glass.jpg glass3c.jpg glass1t.jpg Jalliiii.jpg 30848_389155975841_222416550841_3800630_3081225_n.jpg Heart-of-glass-9.jpg heart-of-glass-1.jpg heart-of-glass-2.jpg heart-of-glass-3.jpg Links *Watch Heart of Glass Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Friendships Category:Sex Category:Breakups Category:Secrets Category:Lies Category:Relationship Issues